


Read Between The Lines

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Underage Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: For hours Carl had been strung out, Negan walking him up against walls and shoving him around. The way Negan would speak to him and the way he stood too close. It was impossible for Carl to stop thinking about it. He wasn't a naive teenager like most people thought, but there had to have been something there. Negan looked at him the way he looked at his wives. Controlling and lustful.





	Read Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Kris wanted a fic like this so I wrote it tbh

Carl felt sick for sneaking up to his room while his dad was still down stairs, dealing with everything. Eugene was taken from them, Olivia was shot, Spencer was gutted, and everyone was afraid. Not that the people really wanted Carl down there. They blamed him, silently. Carl was the reason Negan came back so early, he was the reason Negan was there to kill his friends and take Eugene. Carl could tell by the way Rick looked at him that he was better upstairs anyway. 

Carl didn't really feel guilty for sneaking upstairs, not in theory. He felt more guilt for the reason he went upstairs. For hours Carl had been strung out, Negan walking him up against walls and shoving him around. The way Negan would speak to him and the way he stood too close. It was impossible for Carl to stop thinking about it. He wasn't a naive teenager like most people thought, but there had to have been something there. Negan looked at him the way he looked at his wives. Controlling and lustful. 

Carl shut his door and stripped his clothes off laying back against the sleeping bag. At first he lied to himself, told himself that he was going to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he could feel Negan. Feel the warmth of their legs pressed together or the tight grip Negan had on his arm, or even Negans hand on his lower back. The man's hands were huge, he could easily hold Carl down, and that only made it worse on Carl. He could see Negan, too. See the way he licked his lips while talking to Carl, see the way he looked Carl up and down like a predator. Carl needed to touch himself. 

Carl closed his eyes and tried to think about other things. Think about the comics he had read or how to cook Judiths food, but it was no avail. Every thought he had came back to Negan and how Carl just wanted to be touched by him again. The man was bad, as off limits as off limits could get. Twice his age and the man his father hated the most, but Carl couldn't help it. Negan pushed all of his buttons in all the right ways. It was impossible not to look at him and feel a wetness between your legs. Carl tried to not feel it, but no matter how hard he tried to force it away he couldn't. Carl wanted Negan, needed Negan. 

A patch of wetness had already formed on Carls boxers, just above the head of his dick. He was aching by the time his hands traced his inner thighs. Carl pressed against his hand, bucking his hips up some. There was something so dirty about it, wanting to sleep with a man who wants everyone you loved dead, but there was also something exciting. Knowing Negan could break him was so hot to Carl, knowing Negan could bring him to his knees with just a look made Carl shake. The man was like a wet dream and Carl didn't want to wake up.

Carl traced the waistband of his boxers with one hand, grabbing at his blankets with the other. He tilted his head back, closing his eye. Carls back arched as he ghosted his fingers across the outline of his dick, his knuckles turning white from gripping the blankets so tight. Carl would be lying if he said that he hadn't been thinking about Negan. He had gotten off a few times since the lineup, thinking about how Negan pressed him against the ground and ordered him around. This was different, though, this was more intense. 

Carl dipped his fingers below the waistband of his boxers, finally giving in. His mind kept wondering back to Negans hands. How his fingers were long and thick. Carl slid his hand down between his legs, pressing his thumb against his hole. He spread his legs further apart, pushing up against his hand. Carl had never touched himself like this, never even thought about it, but if Negan liked fucking girls because they were tight and hot, Carl would learn how to take anything up his ass. 

Carl slid his hand back up to his dick, finally curling his fingers around his shaft. His hips involuntarily fucked up into his hand, soft pants spilling from his lips. Carl thought of how Negan called him adorable, how he smiled and stared at Carl as he held his gun. Would Negan think he was adorable now? All hard and red faced and needy. Or would Negan think he was fuckable? Undo his pants, spread Carls legs and slip himself in with no prep. Carls hips sped up. 

Carl had to pull his hand away from himself and grab at the blankets. He didn't want this ending too soon. He couldn't let it. It felt so good, like fire rushing through his veins, heat filling his body. Carls hips continued to thrust up against the air, searching for any kind of friction. Being on his knees in front of Negan was something Carl had memorize. The way Negan looked down at him, dick only inches from his face. Each time Carl thought about the lineup he thought about sucking Negan off in front of his friends and family. Having Negan fuck his throat and tell everyone he wanted to take Carl back, keep him as his new toy. Carl moaned softly.

He dug his nails into his thighs, his legs shaking. Nothing had ever made him this hard before. No matter how many times he saw guys shirtless, it was never this bad. Negan was different, wrapped up in leather and sin, a perfect little present for a horny boy like Carl. The power was another thing, too. The way people dropped to their knees when they saw Negan. Carl didn't blame them, though. If he had it his way, his throne would be right between Negans legs, his dick hard and heavy in his mouth. 

Carl hooked his fingers into his boxers and drug them down his legs achingly slow, his dick slapping against his stomach. He kicked his boxers off and wrapped his hand around his dick once more, slowly jerking himself off. In time with his movements, Carl would swipe at the head of his dick to wipe off any precum that was beading down the head of his dick. Carl could practically hear Negan talking to him. 

"Did I make you wet like a little girl, darling?" 

Carl fucked into his hand, putting his other hand over his mouth to hold back his moans. 

"So needy for me, it's like you were made to be my little slut." 

Carl slipped two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. 

"Bet you would suck my dick all day, you're daddy's little cockslut, aren't you?" 

Carls hips snapped as he fucked into his hand. 

"You wanna come, don't you? I've had you strung out all day long and you just want a release." 

His voice in Carls head made Carl moan even louder into his hand. What Carl would give to be with Negan to one night. Feel Negan fuck into him, rough and needy, not caring about Carls pleasure but only his own. If he was lucky maybe Negan would pull his hair and dirty talk him. The man's voice was enough to make him come, just thinking about all the things Negan would say had Carl shaking. 

"Beg to come," He could hear Negan say. He would love to do this for Negan. Get off in front of him while Negan talked him through. Tell him how pretty and slutty he was being, how Carl was his good little boy. "Go on, don't be shy, tell me how badly you wanna come. Maybe I'll reward you." 

Carls thrusts were uneven, Negans voice rigging through his mind. He grabbed at the blankets, his back arching as his hips moved on auto pilot. It all felt so good, warm and hot and perfect. "Daddy," Carl whined, burying his face in his arm. "Daddy, oh god..." He knew he was being loud but he hoped his father wasn't home. 

In his mind, Carl could practically hear Negan excitedly say "almost there" over and over again. He was. He was close but part of him didn't wanna come. He wanted to stay on edge then go see Negan again. Climb into his lap and tell him how he was a good boy. How he touched himself but didn't come. How he saved his orgasm for his daddy. 

Below him, the front door slammed shut, heavy footsteps stomping towards the stairs. Carl pulled his hand away, wrapping himself up in the blankets. He threw his boxers to the other half of his room and shut his flashlight off, curling up. He buried his face in his pillow, hoping that the smell of sex wasn't too prominent in here. If he was lucky he could pass this off as being sad. Rick was never good at seeing the truth.

Within seconds his bedroom door swung open and Rick stepped inside. "Carl?" He whispered. He was panting. Why did he come running in here? "Are you okay? Did someone come in the house?" 

"No." Carl didn't bother turning around. His sweaty, red face would give him away. "I'm fine, dad. Just... I don't wanna go outside because everyone hates me." He pressed his face closer to the pillows. "Why did you come in here?" 

"On the walkie... you kept calling out for me and I just..." Rick shook his head. "Probably was just an accident." He smiled. "I just kept hearing you say daddy and I was worried you were in danger." He brushed some of the hair from Carls face and leaned down, kissing his temple. "Sleep good, buddy. Goodnight." He turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Carl reached over and grabbed his walkie talkie, pulling the back off and slapping the back down on the ground so the batteries came out. Never again. He was never risking that again.


End file.
